Different Outcomes
by henna994
Summary: Mikan, Sakuno, kirari, sana, and Amu are new students will they catch the love of Natsume, Ryoma, Hiroto, Akito, and Ikuto's heart? this is a mix of different animes heroes and heroines.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I always wanted to write this story so I hope you guys enjoy it

Okay I always wanted to write this story so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Different Outcomes

It was a new day at Gakuen Alice; while everyone is in their classes 5 girls enter the golden gate of the school.

"Wow so this is Gakuen Alice" Mikan said (she has her hair down)

"Yaaaah it's beautiful" said Kirari Tsukishima

"So we will be going to school here Amu?" Sakuno Ryuzaki asked (she wears a ponytail)

"I guess…" replied Amu Hinamori

"Come on Come on lets go already" said Sana Kurata (her hair is down in this story)

_Headmasters Office_

"Hello girls how I may help you" the director asked

"We are the new students, coming to attend this school" Sakuno said

"Oh FANTASTIC ITS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU" the director practically screamed.

"Yes it's a pleasure" all the girls replied with a sweat drop.

"Mr. Narumi will bring your belongings and get you your uniform, you will be starting school today" said the director

"Hai" the girls replied

"You know just to make this year fun lets pretend to act cold" said Mikan

"That's a great idea" Mikan" Kirari said

_Fast Forward to classroom_

All the girls were crowding a group of boys

"This is getting annoying" said Akito Hayama

"Tch" replied Ryoma Echizen

"Yah" said Hiroto Kazama

"When will they stop bothering us?" **Ikuto Tsukiyomi** "**hn" replied Natsume Hyuuga** "**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ohmygod Akito, Ikuto, Hiroto, Ryoma, and Natsume. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"** "**Everyone get to your seats" Narumi said** "**We have 5 new students"** "**Are they boys" said a girl** "**No they are all girls"** **Everyone started whispering** "**Come in Girls" after Narumi said that the girls didn't come in** "**You can come in now Girls" said Narumi again** **Just then the door is slammed open and Mikan comes in with a triple flip in the air and landed with grace and went to her fighting position.** "**COME BACK HERE MIKAN" said Sana running to her** **Sana kicked, mikan blocked, Mikan punch, sana dodged.** **The other three enter carelessly ** "**Should we stop them?" asked Sakuno** "**Yah" said Amu** "**Awww I didn't finish my popcorn" said Kiari** **The three of them charged at them, Kiari got in between the two, and Sakuno and Amu did I spiral kick at the both of them.** "**Dammit Sakuno did you have to kick that hard?" asked Mikan** "**Yes or you would have been let off easy" Sakuno replied** **Everyone in the class just stared, some with mouths open.** "**Okay girls if your done can you introduce yourselves"** "**Whatever" they all replied** "**I'm Sana Kurata, 16 years old, special star, alice of manipulation" Akito was just staring at her.** "**I'm Amu Hinamori, 16 years old, special star, alice of transformation" Ikuto was resting his head on his palm and stared at her.** "**I'm Kirari **Tsukishima, 16 years old, special star, alice of wind" Hiroto stared at her curiously "Sakuno Ryuzaki, 16 years old, special star, alice of torture" Ryoma was lazily looked at her. "Names Mikan Sakura, 16 years, special star, and alice of Copy" Natsume just looked at her. "Okay so these girls will be joining us from now on." "Narumi-sensei who's their partners" asked a green permed hair "Oh Yes Sumuri thanks for reminding me" "Their partners are, Sana and Akito, Amu and Ikuto, Kiari, and Hiroto, Ryuzaki and Ryoma, and last is Mikan and Natsume, you girls can go sit beside them, ja ne." with that he left The girls went and sat beside the boys ignoring them. The permed haired girl and some other girls went up to the front and shouted. "Hey new girls I'm Sumire Shouda, don't even lay a finger on those guys their mine" said "Tch, who would want them" said Sakuno Everyone gasped except the two groups "Their the hottest guys in the campus" said sumire "Really I don't see anything in them" said Mikan looking at Natsume "They look like total idiots to me" said Amu "If they are that good then we challenge them to an Alice battle" said Mikan The boys just looked at them if they were crazy "You will never beat us" said Ryoma "We don't know until we actually fight" said Ryuzaki "Fine, we accept your challenge" said Akito "Meet us at the entrance of the northern forest" said Natsume He got up the rest of the guys did as well and left the classroom It's going to be a long day AN: How did you guys like it review please I'll try to update soon. 


	2. The Fight

I hope all of you are enjoying the story as much it as fun for me to make it

I hope all of you are enjoying the story as much it as fun for me to make it

Different Outcomes

It was a fine afternoon.

…Well that would be an understatement if there wasn't a fight against the girls and guys

In front of the Northern Forest a crowd is surrounding 5 boys.

While the boys are waiting 5 girls are walking to the entrance.

All the alice students made way for the girls until they were in the center.

"Okay let's start this, but wait before we do let's set up some rules" Said Sakuno

"What rules?" asked Ryoma

"Nothing bad" said Kiari

"Okay 1. No interference from the audience"

"2. We fight until everyone is down"

"Last combat skills are allowed" Said Sana

"We accept all those rules" said Akito

"Then let the fight begin" said Amu

"Wait who wants to fight this one" asked Mikan

"Yah if we all fight them they will probably lose in an instant" said Kiari

"Well, okay I will back out on this one, the rest of you can fight, but don't blame me if I want to come in and fight" said Mikan

"Fine, fine lets just start" said Amu

The boys and the students just stared at them like their crazy.

"Ready, Set, Start"

Ikuto starts charging at Amu and tries to kick her but he missed, Amu jumped into the air and did a black flip and landed.

"Is that all you can do bleu eyes" said Amu

Amu transforms into Ikuto and uses his alice

"So your alice is Water, who would have thought" said Amu

"Tch, just fight" said Ikuto impatiently, but had a genuine smile

Amu saw this "So you can actually smile" said Amu giggling

Ikuto had a tint of red on his face

Amu changed into Mikan and used the shadow manipulation alice, she hit him and he fell to the ground.

"Sorry but this fight ended" said Amu taking his hand

_Going to Sana and Akito_

"You will never beat me" said Sana in a very cheerful tone

"We don't know until we try" said Akito with a smirk

"Then show me what you got" said Sana, getting into her fighting stance

Akito charged at her jumped over her and tried to kick her from behind, but Sana caught his foot and throwed him to the ground. Akito was able to dodge that attack by flipping into the air.

Akito used his alice which is Earth to, it her, but it failed he couldn't move.

"What is this?" Akito asked

"Aw did you forget my alice already" said Sana

Then he realized that her alice was manipulation

"Dammit!" said Akito (this is really fun doing fighting scenes)

Just than Akito got an idea, he unleashed his alice so that it trapped her to the ground

"Dam" said Sana

"Your pretty good" said Sana

"Your good yourself" Said Akito with a hidden smile

"You smiled, Yay" said Sana

Akito started to blush, he was left unguarded

Sana used her alice and trapped him

"This battle has ended" said Sana

_Going to Kiari and Hiroto_

"Well it's nice to meet you" Kiari said with a smile

"I could say the same" said Hiroto

"Well let's start then" said Kiari

Kiari started to charge at him and try to do a sliding kick, Hiroto jumped into the air and tried to use his alice, which is shadow manipulation (Tsubasa isn't in this story so I just took his)

Kiari moved out of the way

"Your good"

"Same goes for you" Hiroto said with a wide smile

"You finally smiled" said Kiari

Hiroto had a tinge of pink on his face

Kiari used her alice that formed ice daggers and trapped him

"Its over"

_Going to Sakuno and Ryoma (Yay)_

"Hope you can entertain me pretty boy" said Sakuno

"Tch same goes for you" said Ryoma

Ryoma started charging at her with force, he punched, she dodged, she punched, and he caught her punch and flipped her.

Sakuno landed on her feet and pulled her hand away, Ryoma

charged again and Sakuno caught both his hands and pushed him back, he pushed back.

"Wow you're really good; no one lasted this long besides my friends" Sakuno said

"Yah, same" Ryoma was having fun he had a smile

"Well I can see your enjoying this, with that smile on your face" She pulled back

"I am thanks" said Ryoma

"No problem, I think we should hurry this fight up"

"Yah"

Ryoma starts using his alice, which is Ice

Sakuno also starts using hers

Ryoma starts becoming in pain "Ahhhhhhh!"

"Sorry but this battle has ended" Sakuno said and helped him up.

"Tch"

_Going to Mikan and Natsume_

"So you're not going to fight?" said Mikan

"They all ready have their hands full" Natsume said leaning on a tree

"Well if their busy than lets start our match" said Mikan

"Bring it on" Natsume said

Mikan started to charge at him and used a side kick, natsume caught it, mikan flipped and tried to use her other foot to kick his head, Natsume dodged and let her go.

"Your good you will entertain me greatly" said Mikan said with a big smile

"Hn" Said Natsume with a blush (to all the readers I do not know if Hn is a word)

Mikan started activating her alice and used her fire alice

Natsume also lit a fire ball

Both charged at each other and caused an explosion, not either of them were injured

Mikan used her Earth alice to trap him and she kicked him in the stomach

"You lose" Mikan said with her thumb pointing down

After that she helped Natsume up

The other teammates were there already there

"The winners are the girls" Ryoma said

"Well at least you have the guts to say it" Said Sakuno, Ryoma blushed

"We should get some rest for tomorrow"

"I don't think the boys can even get to their rooms" said Amu with a sweatdrop

"That's true I guess I'll take this guy home" said Kirari

"Same" said the rest

The girls took them to their rooms where they slept peacefully and kissed them on a cheek. After they did this they had a blush, and walked out of the room like nothing happened.

AN: Man I try to make it longer but in never does how in the world can I add more to this its very tiring and I have a life.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I haven't been updating because of school so enjoy

Okay so I haven't been updating because of school so enjoy

Different Outcomes

It's a new day at Gakuen Alice, lets check on our girls

They are walking down the hall with screaming boys behind them

"Man now I know how the boys feel being trampled by screaming girls" said Mikan

"You can say that again" said Sana

"We should get to class" said Sakuno

"Right behind you" said Amu

The girls enter the classroom, the boys haven't arrived yet

"You don't think we hurt them that bad did we?" asked Kirari

"No they will be okay, actually they should be here in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and now." Said Mikan

A slam was heard the girls turned around except Mikan, and there the boys were at the

door looking as normal as possible.

Mikan smirks and walks to her seat never looking back.

"Mikan you got to stop doing that!" practically screamed Sana

"I was just proving I was right" said Mikan with a careless tone

"That was awkward" said Hiroto

"Hn" replied the rest

_Mikan Sakura, Amu Hinamori, Sana Kurata, Sakuno Ryuzaki, Kirari Tsukishma, _

_Natsume Hyuuga, Ikuto Tsykomi, Ikuto, Akito Hayama, Ryoma Echizen, and Hiroto _

_Kazama please come to headmaster's office._

The two groups left the classroom

"Hey boys do you know why they are calling us to the headmaster's office?" asked

Sakuno

The boys just shrugged they were curious too as in why the girls have to come as well

They arrived at the office and knocked

"Come in" a deep masculine voice spoke

They entered

"You called us headmaster?" Asked Kiari

"Yes, you girls will be doing _missions_ with the boys, you two groups will be partners and

the boys will tell you everything you need to know your first mission starts tonight" the

headmaster finish with that.

The boys were wide eyes that the girls had to do missions too.

"So what do you guys do on these missions" asked Sakuno

"uh, you risk your life to get items from the AAO, there will be guns and many soldiers

with alices, you have to get through all that to get one item."

"Oh, how….. how long have you been doing this?" asked Sana

"I think we have been doing this for maybe 10 years"

The girls gasped they couldn't believe this.

"I think we should get back to class, oh and you 5 go to Natsume's room at 6:00 PM

okay" said Ikuto

The girls nodded

It was going to be a long night.

AN: So what do you think pretty good huh well that's my own opinion heh heh anyway

Please review.


	4. What about HerHim!

Yay I'm updating well that's because I have no school because of an election, most of you should know that (Barack Obama all the way)

Different Outcomes

_It was around the time the girls should meet the boys in Natsume's room for the mission._

_While the boys are waiting they start talking_

"Man I cant believe the girls have to start doing missions" said Hiroto

"No matter what protect them with your life, got it!" said Natsume

"Oooh, Natsume falling for one of the girls, let me guess Mi-kan" Ikuto snickered

"Shut Up!" said Natsume with a little pink

They all started laughing

"Well I noticed each and every one of you started liking one of the girls" Natsume smirked in victory

That's when everyone got quiet

_Knock Knock_

"I guess there here" said Akito

"I'll get the door" said Ryoma (I Love Ryoma and Natsume!!!!)

Ryoma opens and there they are standing there, but what surprised him was seeing Sakuno, he had only three words in hid mind 'she looked gorgeous'

"Uh may we come in?" asked Sakuno

"U-uh yah"

Mikan whispered to Sakuno "He has totally got a crush on you" Sakuno blushed

The girls went into the room and ogled Natsume's room

"Its awesome" Said Mikan

"Isn't it Mikan" said Natsume

Mikan didn't know why many people said her name but when he said it she blushed

"Okay we should start getting you ready for your mission" said Akito

"Riggght, how do we do that?" asked Sana

"I was going to get to that, well anyway you have to have a mask"

"Because Mikan here has the copy alice we were thinking she could conjure up some masks for you girls" said Natsume

"No Problem" and without hesitation she conjured up some masks

"And you guys need proper clothes, perhaps black" pointing to Amu

"Got that covered" Said Mikan

"Last, don't ever get out of our sights, who know what could happen" said Ryoma

"Aw aren't you guys protective" said Sakuno with a smirk

"Tch" Ryoma answered

"We should get going Persona might be waiting" Said Hiroto

"Okay" said Kirari

"We shouldn't take the front door so we will use the balcony" said Ikuto

"Are you crazy were on the 7th floor!" screamed Amu

"I guess we have no choice Natsume"

"Yah" with that he grabbed Mikan and jumped out of the balcony followed by the others

"I cant believe you did that" said Mikan

"it was that or jump off yourself" said Natsume

Mikan just realized something "I could have used my teleportation alice!"

"Baka" said the boys

"We should get going" said Ryoma

They went to the forest and met Persona

"Your mission is to steal a CD from the Sakura Mansion

"WHAT MY HOUSE!" screamed Mikan

"Uh I guess….." Said Persona

"MAN THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN, RIGHT GIRLS!"

"YAHhhhh" said the others

"What's up with her?" asked Natsume

"She hates her mom" said Kirari

"Why?"

"Because they ignore her, and never loved her…" said Kirari

"I see"

"Well get going be back here by 11:00"

"Got it" said everyone

They started running

"Why cant I just use my alice" said Mikan

They stopped and groaned on how stupid they were

Mikan used her alice and got them to the CD.

"I know where it is" said Mikan

She went to the Code box and typed in the password, did the eye scan and everything until it opened.

"Got it, Lets get out of here" Said Mikan

She transport them outside the house

"sorry I'm to tired" said Mikan

"It's okay you got us through all of it" Said Natsume

"Hey lets get some food, we have so much time left" said Akito

"Lets go" they went to a club to get some food and to dance

"Man the food is awesome" said Hiroto

"let's go and dance" Mikan asked Natsume

"Sure" said Natsume, and got out of there seats and went to the dance floor

Mikan and Natsume were having so much fun the others started to join in

When it was near 9:30 they decided to leave

"That was so much fun we should do that more" said Sakuno standing beside Ryoma

"Yah we usually came back late and we weren't able to have fun" said Ikuto with Amu by his side

They gave the CD to Persona and left to their room

"Thanks for the best night guys, see you tomorrow" the girls kissed them on the cheek and left to there designated rooms leaving the boys blushing.

"Well that was fun" said Ryoma

"I agree, this is going to be one interesting year" said Natsume with a smirk

"I guess Ikuto has a crush on Amu" said Akito

Ikuto started blushing "What about you and Sana" that's when Akito started blushing

"And Hiroto with Kiari" said Ikuto

Hiroto stated blushing now "Well what about Ryoma and Sakuno they are so close"

Ryoma was tinted red "S-shut Up if anything you should say that to Natsume and his girlfriend Mikan"

"Who said she was my girlfriend, so what I danced with a girl, you guys too!"

"Sure, sure" said the rest

"Whatever, now get out of my room before I kick you out" said Natsume

"Got it" and with that they left

"Stupid Idiots" Natsume whispered before closing the door

"I heard that Natsume, and you should be calling yourself that" Ryoma screamed from down the hall.

_With the Girls_

"Mikan and Natsume sitting in a tree" Singed Kirari

Mikan blushed and said "Oh why don't you shut up and talk about yourself and Hiroto guy"

It was Kirari's time to blush "Well what about Amu and Ikuto"

"What about us? Were just friends" replied Amu with red on her face

"Surrre" said Sana

"Well what about you and Akito, Sana" Said Sakuno

"Uh, we have nothing special" said Sana with tint of red

"Sure, Sure" said all of them

"Guys" Sana whined

They started laughing

"Well what about Sakuno and Ryoma, I saw Ryoma checking Sakuno out" Said Sana with a triumphant smile

"We, we, there's nothing between us"

"That's what every one says" Mikan stated

"Well what ever see you guys tomorrow" said Sakuno

"Okay bye" they replied

"We should also get to bed" said Kirari yawning

"Yah see ya"

"Bye"

"Ja"

"Later"

AN: That was so tiring I'm sleepy know well see you guys next chapter (oh wait I cant see you….. hehehehe Yahhhh…)


	5. Chapter 5

Different Outcomes

It's another day at Gakuen Alice and everything is going great,

Yah right, that would be the last thing that would happen.

The girls were going out to central town to go shopping, and boy did they go shopping they had around 4 bags in each hand (Whistle), that's a lot.

"Mikan those clothes are going to look fab-u-lous on you." Said Amu

"Thanks Amu, you too." Said Mikan

"Yah Mikan you will have that Natsume guy running after you" sana giggled

"HEY!" screamed Mikan

"Well that's what you were attending on when you bought those clothes, right Mikan" said Sakuno grinning

"Well you shouldn't be talking Sakuno, what about Ry-o-ma" smirked Mikan

"What about him"

"Girl did you see the way he checked you out, in those clothes you will have him drooling" said Kirari

"Who said I wanted that?" Said Sakuno

"Don't deny it, it just makes it more true." Said Sana

"What ever, same goes for all of you that you danced with" Sakuno said

"NOOOO!" screamed the other girls

"Putting boys aside, where do you guys want to eat I'm starving" said Kirari

"You're always hungry" said Sana

"And your point is…." Said Kirari

"Never mind"

"Let's go to that restaurant" said Amu pointing to a nice looking restaurant

"Okay let's go" said Mikan

Once they were in the restaurant they took a big table of ten. (hehehehe)

_With the boys_

"Why are we here again?" asked Akito

"I have no idea" said Ikuto

"Well, we came here because Natsume **HAD** to get something" said Hiroto

"And what was that" said Ryoma

"I have no idea" said Hiroto

Natsume was back with a bag

"Dude what did you bye?" asked Ikuto

"I needed to get a new shirt" said Natsume

O_O

"YOU MADE US WAIT FOR YOU SO YOU COULD BYE A SHIRT?" said all of them

"Yah…."

"Well did you buy it because of Mikan" asked Ryoma with a smirk

"What gave you that idea?" questioned Natsume

"Hm the way you act around her"

"I don't act any different around her!"

"Right, just keep thinking that" said Akito patting his back.

"I'm hungry lets go eat" said Hiroto

"Yah, me too" chorused everyone

Once they got there they saw the girls sitting at the table, they smirked and walked over to them

"Hey girls" they said

"Oh, hey" they replied

"What are you doing here?" asked Amu

"Were here because of Natsume" said Ikuto

They all looked at Natsume

"Hey, it's not my fault if I needed to buy something"

The guys –hmphed- "Yah right"

The girls giggled

"So mind if we sit here?" asked Ryoma

"Uh.. yah…. Just kidding, sure you can sit with us" said Sakuno

They sat in the seats and this was the order Mikan, Natsume, Sakuno, Ryoma, Amu, Ikuto, Sana, Akito, Kirari, and Hiroto.

"So what have you girls been up to?" asked Akito

"Nothing much, but major shopping, for a lot of different reasons" replied Kirari with a big grin.

The other girls through pieces of bread at her

"SHUT UP!" the other girls screamed

The boys blinked once and once again, and then they started chuckling.

"WHATS SO FUNNY?!"

"The way you guys fight" said Akito

The girls –hmphed- and carried on.

"Sooo…. What do you want to do know?" asked Mikan

Mikan smirked "Let's do karaoke unless the guys are to scared"

The boys just smirked back "Bring. It. On"

They all left the restaurant and went to the karaoke place.

"Okay so who's first?" asked Kirari

"Ladies first" said Natsume

"Fine, lets go girls" said Sakuno

"Yah"

This song is –Decode- by Paramore

How can I decide what's right,  
when you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
all the time.

Not gonna ever own what's mine,  
when you're always taking sides.  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time.  
Not this time.

How did we get here,  
when I used to know you so well?  
But, how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know how.

The truth is hiding in your eyes,  
and it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood.  
But you think that I can't see  
what kind of man that you are;  
if you're a man at all.  
Well, I will figure this one out  
on my own.  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so.")  
On my own.  
(My thoughts you can't decode.)

How did we get here,  
when I used to know you so well? (Yeah.)  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know how.

Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
of ourselves.  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
of ourselves.

How did we get here,  
when I used to know you so well? (Yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
Well, How did we get here  
when I used to know you so well.  
I think I know...  
I think I know...

There is something I see in you.  
It might kill me.  
I want it to be true.

The boys cheered, whistled and clapped the girls were good and they couldn't deny it. The girls had a smug look on there faces.

"It's your turn boys" said Mikan

"Fine, Fine"

They took the mikes and the music started

The song is –Somewhere I belong- Linken Park

(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
(Inside of me)  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

_[Chorus]_  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

_[Repeat Chorus]_

I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today

_[Repeat Chorus]_

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong

The girls were screaming and cheering like no other they loved it so much.

"How about we do duets, we got to try it" said Amu

"Sure, it will be fun" said Ryoma

"Okay we will get into partners and rehearse and we will all come back to perform for all of us" said Mikan

"Got it!" said Everyone

AN: Wow I think this is my longest chapter yet, I hope you guys will review, I just love reviews but I don't like critics much. -_-


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry if I wasn't updating I was lazy.

Different Outcomes

Well were back at the karaoke place… let's see how it's going…

They all got into pairs and start deciding what they will sing

_Natsume and Mikan_

"So what song do you want to do Natsume?"

"I don't know" Natsume replied

"Man your no help" Mikan said

"Well how about Hero by Nickelback?" Natsume asked

Mikan started thinking of the idea

"NATSUME YOU'RE A GENIE, THAT'S THE PERFECT SONG!!" Mikan smiled at him

"Don't you mean genius?"

"Well whatever, now we should split the parts…………………"

_Ryoma and Sakuno_

"So what song Ryoma"

"Hm what about live your life by Rihanna"

"That's a perfect song" Sakuno raised her hand for a high five

Ryoma slapped it and started practicing.

_Kirari and Hiroto_

"I have no idea what song to do" Kirari said being droopy

"I think I have a song"

"Really, Really what?" asked Kirari

"Lets do No air by Jordan Sparks"

"YAH, THAT'S AWESOME!"

And they start practicing

_Sana and Akito_

Sana and Akito were thinking on the couch.

"Have any ideas?" asked Sana

"How about gotta be somebody by Nickelback"

"Hmmmmm, not a bad idea, LETS DO IT!" said Sana

_Amu and Ikuto (man I'm running out of ideas)_

"I have no ideas on what to do, can we forfeit?" Asked Amu

"I wish" said Ikuto

"My world by SR-71" he said looking no where in particular

"Huh?"

"That's the song we should do" he answered

"That's a good idea, let's start practicing"

_Normal_

Time for practicing was over and now it was time to sing.

"So who wants to go first?" Asked Mikan

"We'll go" said Akito

"Wow your so brave Akito" said Ryoma

"Oh shut it Ryoma"

Ryoma started sniggering, until he got hit on the arm by Sakuno

"Ow!" Exclaimed Ryoma

"Your fault, please start" said Sakuno

"Okay…. So the song were singing is gotta be somebody by Nickelback"

_Sana_

This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with  
_Akito_  
Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
_Sana_  
Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right, it's just like deja vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with  
_Akito_  
Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
_Sana_  
You can't give up, looking for a diamond in the rough  
You never know, when it shows up, make sure you're holding on  
Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, ohhh  
_Both_  
Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know their not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Everyone started cheering, and screaming, that was awesome (mostly girls of course)

"So who's next?"

"We will go" said Kirari with a big smile

"The song we are singing is No Air by Jordan Sparks"

Everyone was quit waiting for them to start.

(Feat. Hiroto)

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

(Kirari)  
If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh

(Hiroto)  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

(Kirari)  
But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

[Both]  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

(Hiroto)  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

(Kirari)  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

(Both)  
So how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

[Both]  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
There's no air, no air

Ooohhhhh...

[Chorus]  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air

[Chorus]  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

No air

Everyone again started cheering because of course it was good

"Next is us" said Amu

"Were going to sing My World by SR-71"

_Ikuto_

The fastest man in the world, fast asleep at the wheel  
Nobody wants to be alone, so how did I get, here  
When I look at you, I see him staring through  
Awake and a smile, cuz he's been inside of you  
Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?  
Is he everything to you?  
_Amu_  
Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you  
_Ikuto_  
I can still find the smell  
On my clothes and skin  
I can still see your face, when youre sleeping next to him  
Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?  
Tell me does he…

_[Both]_

I've had enough of fears, you let them out  
Now I wrap myself around you  
Like a blanket full of doubt  
The darkness grows!  
The sunlight stings!  
He's your everything

_[Both]_

You make me high! You make me real!  
You make me cry! Now you know the way I feel  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you

Screaming and cheering were heard everywhere it was that good.

"Wow that was amazing"

"Thank you, thank you, I will take autographs later" said Amu

"Yah right"

"Next, lets see how about Ryoma and Sakuno" Said Sana with a grin

"Fine lets get this over with" said Ryoma

"Were going to sing Live your life by Rihanna"

All the (Ay) are both and (Oh) is Ryoma

**(Sakuno):****  
****You're gonna be a shining star, in fancy clothes, and fancy car-ars.****  
****And then you'll see, you're gonna go far,****  
****Cause everyone knows, just who you are-are.****  
****So live your life, ay ay ay.****  
****Your steady chasing that paper,****  
****Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.****  
****You got no time for no hata's****  
****Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.****  
****No telling where it'll take ya,****  
****Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.****  
****Cause I'm a paper chaser,****  
****Just living my life (Ay!), my life (Oh!), my life (Ay!), my life(Oh!),****  
****just living my life (Ay!), my life (Oh!), my life (Ay!), my life(Oh!),****  
****just living my life**

**(Ryoma)**

**Nevermind what haters say, ignore them 'til they fade away.****  
****Amazing they ungreat for after all the game I gave away.****  
****Safe to say I paved the way, for you cats to get paid today.****  
****You still be wasting days away, nah had I never saved the day.****  
****Consider them my protégé, how much I think they should pay.****  
****Instead of being gracious, they violated and made you wait.****  
****I never been a hater still I love them, yeah I graze the way.****  
****Some say they so yay and no they couldn't even work on Labor day.****  
****It aint that they black or white, their hands of area in shades of grey.****  
****I'm West side anyway, even if I left the day it fades away.****  
****Some move away to make a way not move away cause they afraid.****  
****I'll go back to the hood and all you ever did was hate away.****  
****I pray for patience but they make me want to face away.****  
****Like I once made them scream, now I could make them plead their case away.****  
****Been thuggin' all my life, can't say I don't deserve to take a break.****  
****If you ever see me catch a case, and watch my future fade away.**

**(Sakuno):****  
****You're gonna be a shining star, in fancy clothes, and fancy car-ars.****  
****And then you'll see, you're gonna go far,****  
****Cause everyone knows, just who you are-are.****  
****So live your life, ay ay ay.****  
****Your steady chasing that paper,****  
****Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.****  
****You got no time for no hata's****  
****Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.****  
****No telling where it'll take ya,****  
****Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.****  
****Cause I'm a paper chaser,****  
****Just living my life**

**(Ryoma.):****  
****I'm the opposite of moderate, immaculately polished with the spirit of a hustler and the swagger of a college kid.****  
****Allergic to the counterfeit, impartial to the politics.****  
****Articulate but still would grab a nigga by the collar quick.****  
****Whoever had problems, they reckonsile they just holla 'til.****  
****If that don't work and just fails, then turn around and follow 'til.****  
****I got love for the game but ay, I'm not in love with all of it.****  
****I do without the fame and the rappers nowadays are comedy.****  
****The hootin' and the hollerin', back and forth with the argueing.****  
****Where you from, who you know, what you make and what kind of car you in.****  
****Seems as though you lost sight of whats important with the positive.****  
****And checks until your bank account, and you're about poverted.****  
****Your values is a disarrayed, prioritized are horribly.****  
****Unhappy with the riches cause you pis-pone morraly.****  
****Ignoring all prior advice and fore warning.****  
****And we might be full of ourselves all of a sudden, aren't we?**

**(Sakuno):****  
****You're gonna be a shining star, in fancy clothes, and fancy car-ars.****  
****And then you'll see, you're gonna go far,****  
****Cause everyone knows, just who you are-are.****  
****So live your life, ay ay ay.****  
****You steady chasing that paper,****  
****Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.****  
****You got no time for no hata's****  
****Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.****  
****No telling where it'll take ya,****  
****Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.****  
****Cause I'm a paper chaser,****  
****Just living my life (Ay!), my life (Oh!), my life (Ay!), my life(Oh!),****  
****just living my life (Ay!), my life (Oh!), my life (Ay!), my life(Oh!),****  
****So live your life**

**"THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!!!!!" Screamed all the girls**

**"You guys sang so good" Said Mikan**

"Thanks" said both of them in unison.

"So last is Mikan and Natsume" said Sakuno

"Lets go Natsume"

"Whatever" Natsume said standing up

"We will sing Hero by Nickelback" Said Mikan holding the Mike

(Natsume)

I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
I am so high. I can hear heaven.

Woah, wherever,  
No heaven  
Don't hear me.

And they say that a hero could save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait,  
I'll hold to the wings of the eagles,  
Watch as we all fly away.  
(Mikan)  
Someone told me love would all save us,  
But how can that be,  
Look what love gave us,  
World full of killing,  
And blood-spilling, that world never came.

And they say that a hero could save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait,  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles,  
Watch as we all fly away.  
Aaaaa...  
(Natsume)  
Now that the world isn't ending,  
It's love that I'm sending to you,

(Mikan)  
It isn't the love of the hero,  
And that's why I fear it won't do.  
(Both)  
And they say that a hero could save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait,  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles,  
Watch as we all fly away.

And they're watching us, (watching us)  
They're watching us, (watching us)  
As we all fly away,  
And they're watching us, (watching us)  
And they're watching us, (watching us)  
As we all fly away (yeah)  
Yeah,  
And they're watching us (watching us)  
And they´re watching us (watching us)  
As we all fly awayyy,

Woahhhh.

Everyone was speechless, it was beautiful.

When the silence was over there was screaming like no other.

"THAT WAS THE BEST"

"YOU GUYS SUNG THAT SONG GREAT"

"Thanks everybody" Mikan said with sweat drop

"Its getting late we should head back" said Ryoma

"Yah your right lets go."

"Wait, do you guys want to walk or teleport?" Asked Mikan

"Lets walk" said the others

"Okay then off we go"

AN: Sorry for updating late I seriously was lazy butt, well hope you update.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update

"Wow that was so much fun!" Kirari said in excitement

"I Know!" said Sana

"We should head back now" said Amu

"You're right let's go everyone" said Mikan

They didn't know that there were people behind them a man was whispering saying to "follow me"

The girls couldn't fight back they followed them with blank black eyes.

They boys were walking by and saw this, but they weren't fast enough they couldn't get there in time and only saw air. They're eyes widen when realization came to them, they were gone.

The only people that they could think of that would take them in the AAO, but they couldn't do anything at the moment so they reported it to _Persona_

"THE GIRLS HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!" practically screamed Horio

"WE ARE NOT GONNA STAND BACK AND LET IT BE!" screamed Akito

"WERE GOING TO GO AFTER THEM IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" yelled Ryoma

"Fine, this is your next mission, get the girls and come back without getting caught"

"HAI!" they all said

The boys were all jumping from tree to tree to get to the headquarters

"_I will save Mikan even if it kills me" thought Natsume_

"_Wait for me Sakuno" thought Ryoma_

"_Don't do anything stupid Amu" thought Ikuto_

"_Don't you dare die on me Sana" thought Akito_

"_What will I do without you Kirari" thought Hiroto_

"_I WILL SAVE YOU" thought all of them_

They got all the way to AAO without trouble but there were a lot of guards

Knocking all of them out before they could call back up they got inside.

Looking everywhere they finally found them locked up

"Thank god you're safe" said Hiroto

"Nice to see you guys too, but we don't need your saving" said Sakuno in a very icy cold voice.

"That's not them" said Ryoma

"I know, they're being controlled" said Natsume

"We have to beat them to get them back"

"Damn it, why?"

"There is no choice we have to do this"

"Are you done talking so you can take us home" Mikan said in a very sweet voice

"Sorry sweety how much I would love to do that I cant" said Natsume

"Then prepare to die!"

The girls start charging at the boys, doing kicks punches, and using there alices

The boys did everything they could to defend and fight back, they were getting use to they're fighting style. They got a hard blow on to them and fell to the ground.

"_mikan/sakuno/sana/amu/kirari"_ they cried out

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NNNNOOOO" the girls screamed with all there might. Turning normal, they saw what they did.

"Guys, guys? Please be okay.

The girls started crying "don't die on us, don't leave us"

"_Who said we would leave you" said Natsume breathing heavily_

"_No way we would leave you even if we died" sighed Akito_

"We can't use our alice!"

"Leave that to us" they said getting up, almost falling down but the girls kept them up

"You can't do that, your in pain"

"It's okay"

They picked the girls bridal style and ran out of the AAO, without getting caught, how they did that is beyond me, so don't ask the writer. 

Getting to the dorms they carried the girls to there room (separate room)

Putting the girls on the boy's room they carried each one on to there bed

_Ryoma and Sakuno_

Ryoma set Sakuno onto the bed after that collapsing onto the floor. Sakuno got up immediately and knelt down beside him dragging him on the bed and laid next to him

Ryoma was huffing a lot and Sakuno got really worry full about him

"Ryoma, are you okay?"

"I'll hold up, how about you?"

"Okay"

"Good, you worried me to much"

"I got you worried?"

"Yah"

"Thanks for saving me" sakuno said with such loving expression.

Ryoma brought her closer and kissed her on the lips, a nice gentle caress, that lasted a long time and they enjoyed it alot, when they pulled away they smiled at each other, they cuddled up and went to sleep.

_Kirari and Hiroto_

Hiroto put her on the bed gently and he had enough strength to get onto the bed and lay next to her.

"Hiroto, thank you for saving me"

"No problem, just don't scare me again"

"Hai"

"Are you injured?"

"No, you went easy on me, didn't you, you didn't want to hurt me, thank you" Kirari replied

"No problem"

Hiroto kissed her a lingering kiss that lasted a minute or two, and then went to sleep

_Sana and Akito_

Akito put her down on her feet next to the bed

"Why did you come save me?"

"I couldn't just leave you there"

"Yes you could"

"I didn't want you to leave me" Akito said looking away

Sana hugged him happily, when she let go, she laid on the bed and patted the seat next to her.

When Akito laid down he asked "Did you want me to save you?"

"What kind of question is that, of course I wanted you to" giving him her big smile

Akito gave a small smile and held her chin prompting his elbow up and kissed her a kiss that lasted a while, they went to sleep after

_Ikuto and Amu_

"You can put me down now" said Amu

"Fine" And just dropped her

"Ahhh"

Ikuto caught her just before she hit the ground, and then smirked

"You wouldn't think I would just let you get hurt did you?"

"Wellll…"

"Don't answer that" and put her on the bed

"I'm surprised you came to save me"

"I surprised myself, who would have thought, I would save a girl"

"That's mean"

"Who said I was nice"

"True, well anyway, I want to thank you for saving me, if it wasn't for you I would be in the clutches of the AAO"

"Yah whatever"

"Really, thank you"

Ikuto got closer to her and kissed, Amu's eyes fluttered closed and he kissed her for a few minutes and went to sleep.

_Mikan and Natsume_

Natsume laid her on the bed and sat next to her

Next thing you know Mikan starts hugging him and starts crying

"I was scared, *sob* I couldn't use my alice, I couldn't do anything I'm a failure, Natsume you shouldn't have saved me, I am always causing trouble"

Natsume sighed

"Baka" Mikan looked up to him with teary eyes

"I saved you because I wanted too, not because I had too"

Mikan stopped crying "Thank you" mikan laid down on the bed

Natsume climbed on top of her "Don't I get something for saving you"

"That depends on what it is"

"Kiss"

Mikan stared at him wide eyed "Are you serious?"

"Yup"

"O-Okay" Mikan nervously put her lips on his and from there Natsume took control of the kiss, it was a sweet kiss, pouring out there passion in one kiss. After a few minutes they pulled back and hugged each other and went to sleep.

AN: Tired RXR please (walks to bed ZZZZZzzzzzz) "Stop snoring" says my brother "ZZZZzzzz"


End file.
